thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: Tiny Death Star
frame Star Wars: Tiny Death Star is a business simulation video game developed by Disney Mobile and NimbleBit, and published by LucasArts for Android, iOS, Windows Phone, and Windows 8/RT devices. It is based on NimbleBit's previous game, Tiny Tower, and is set in the Star Wars universe. Gameplay The goal is to build and expand a Death Star, while attracting virtual people known as galactic bitizens to build and run virtual businesses within the Death Star. As you build more and more levels into the Death Star, each subsequent level you build will take longer to finish without the use of Imperial Bux. Currency The main currency are credits. Credits are made by selling products on business levels or by trading Imperial Bux in for them. Imperial Bux are used in Tiny Death Star to complete construction and product orders instantly, unlock specific floors, unlock specific species, upgrade elevators, unlock costumes, instantly recruit bitizens into a residential level, hire VIPs and earn money more quickly. Imperial Bux can be purchased by going to the Get Bux option on the main menu. Using Tapjoy offers it is also possible to earn free Imperial Bux by completing offers such as downloading and running apps or signing up for programs. Missions Unlockables While playing Tiny Death Star Bitizens, Levels and Scenes are unlocked in the album. Throughout gameplay, new species of bitizens are unlocked when they appear in the elevator or are found throughout the Death Star. These bitizens are sorted into the categories Bounty Hunters, Droids, Men of the Rebellion, Ladies of the Rebellion, Rebel Heroes, Rebel Aliens, Outer Rim, Troops, Rebel Forces, The Force, Cantina Crew and Hutt's Henchmen. The levels that are built to make your Death Star larger are sorted into six categories, food, service, recreation, retail, residential and imperial. Residential levels are used to house bitizens (each which can hold 5 bitizens) which can then be put to work making credits in the used business levels. The food, service, recreation and retail levels are built as businesses used to make credits. Credits are used to build new levels. In the businesses, a maximum of three bitizens which reside in one of the residential floors are assigned to work. They order in products. How long the products take to arrive depends on the bitizen's skill level at the given job. Imperial levels are used to produce Imperial Items for missions. When these missions are completed, credits are awarded. Each of the categories of business levels currently have ten possible levels to unlock. As more updates arrive, new levels will be available to unlock. Scenes are unlocked when the elevator is used to take a specific species to a specific level. VIPs VIPs are used to improve the Death Star. They help produce credits, change the layout of the Death Star or complete tasks faster. Generally speaking, VIPs consist of characters found in the Star Wars universe, though several costume variants of main characters appear as different VIPs. Levels Food Levels #The Cantina #Mos Espa Cafe #Dewback Ribs #Ithorian Food #Ewok Sweets #Neimoidian Food #Melahnese Food #Mon Cala Seafood #Scoop of Hoth #Geonosian Grub Service Levels #Workout Center #Millennium Expr(ess) #Cloud City Spa #Youngling Hall #Technician #Marriage Room #Duct Repair #Trash Compactor #Bounty Hunters #Imperial Court Recreation Levels #Mon Cala Aquarium #Holochess Hall #Training Remotes #Dark Side Cave #Jedi Jump Up #Holonet Cineplex #Imperial Museum #Rebo's Karaoke #Statuary Park #Rancor Pit Retail Levels #Toydarian Toys #Pet Emporium #Droid Store #Watto's Wares #Galactic Music #Livestock Exc(hange) #Hologames #Lightsaber Craft #Imperial Grocer #Snowspeeder Shop Residential Levels *':' *':' *':' *':' *':' *':' *':' *':' *':' *':' *':' *':' *':' *':' *':' *':' *':' *':' *':' *':' *':' *':' *':' *':' Imperial Levels *':' *':' *':' *':' *':' *':' *':' *':' *':' *':' *':' *':' *':' *':' *':' *':' Bitizen Descriptions Bounty Hunters #':' #'Boba Fett:' Possibility the most famous bounty hunter in the galaxy, Boba Fett's customized Mandalorian armor strikes fear into the hearts of criminals and rebels alike, since he considers both fair game. #':' #'Greedo:' #'IG-88:' A masterless assassin droid, greatly feared throughout the galaxy as a bounty hunter. IG-88 was among those hired by Darth Vader to help hunt down Han Solo. Droids #'C-3PO:' C-3PO is a protocol droid built by Anakin Skywalker that feared adventure and preferred etiquette and diplomacy. He and his lifelong droid friend R2-D2 pair up often as unlikely heroes of the Rebellion. #':' #':' #':' #'R2-D2:' #':' Men of the Rebellion #':' #':' #':' #'General Lando:' Lando's outfit from his adventures on Endor. In it he commanded a rebel attack group, flew the Millennium Falcon, and blew up the second Death Star. #':' #':' #':' #'Lando Calrissian:' Whether as gambler, rogue or businessman, Lando Calrissian preferred to avoid Imperial entanglements. After a deal with Darth Vader went horribly wrong he became a general in the Rebel Alliance. #'Luke Skywalker:' Raised as a farmboy on Tatooine, Luke had no idea that he was the secret son of Darth Vader. After his aunt and uncle were murdered by the Empire, he became the Rebellion's greatest hero. #':' Ladies of the Rebellion #'Bespin Leia:' Leia's outfit from her adventures on Bespin. In it, she met Lando, convinced him to break his deal with Darth Vader, and escaped an Imperial trap. #':' #':' #'Leia Organa (Rebel):' Princess Leia Organa grew up with politics as her plaything. By the time she reached adulthood, she was a member of the Imperial Senate and then became a leader in the Rebellion (for a while she was both!). #':' Rebel Heroes #'Admiral Ackbar:' A brilliant and stoic Mon Calamari, Akbar sic commanded the star cruisers of the Rebel Alliance during the Battle of Endor. #':' #'Wicket:' Wicket W. Warrick is a brave young ewok that befriended Princess Leia and rallied his tribe against the Empire for the Battle of Endor. Rebel Aliens #':' #'Ewok:' Furred natives of the forest moon of Endor, the Ewoks appear cute and somewhat dimwitted, but they are actually fierce warriors and skilled artisans. They are also light enough to hang-glide, even with primitive materials. #'Gungan:' Gungans are the native inhabitants of Naboo. With hardy lungs capable of holding air for long periods, the amphibious Gungans are as comfortable in water as they are on land. #':' #'Mon Calamari:' An aquatic species with fishlike skin and large eyes, the Mon Calamari are also known as the finest starship designers in the galaxy. #':' #':' #':' Outer Rim #'Chiss:' Easily identified by their dark blue skin and glowing red eyes, the Chiss originate from outside the known galaxy and are rare and mysterious both in the Empire and Rebellion. #'Gand:' #'Geonosian:' An insectoid species, most Geonosians boast leather wings that enable them to fly. The drone class rarely leaves their home planet, but the nobles and warriors can be found on many worlds. #'Jawa:' Scavengers of Tatooine, the Jawas roam the desert planet, scavenging droids, refurbishing and reselling them to the moisture farmers who lost them in the first place. #':' #':' #'Toydarian:' Small, winged aliens who prefer fluttering to walking, Toydarians are the galaxy's consummate merchants. Some are unfairly seen as corrupt; others are fairly corrupt. #':' #'Tusken Raider:' #'Ugnaught:' #':' Troops #'AT-AT Commander:' The grey helmet and armor of the AT-AT Commander stands out in the cockpit of the Imperial walkers they control. They were instrumental in the Battle of Hoth, coordinating the efforts of their two pilots with deadly efficiency. #'AT-AT Pilot:' Looking like something between a Stormtrooper and TIE Pilot, the AT-AT Pilot sits at the controls of the fearsome machine known as the Imperial walker. #'Officer (Black Uniform):' Highly educated, skilled, and natural leaders, Stormtrooper officers commanded the ranks of the Empire's notorious Stormtrooper Corps. #'Imperial Helmsman:' Found at the controls of the fearsome Star Destroyer, the Imperial Helmsman operates one of the most powerful warships in the galaxy with consummate skill. #'Imperial Tech:' Most often seen manning the many screens of Star Destroyers, Imperial Techs operate the technical stations of Imperial capital ships, military installations, and space stations. #'Royal Guard:' It may seem that the all-powerful Emperor wouldn't require a guard. But in their scarlet robes and fearsome masks, the hand-picked Guardsmen are employed as much to give a false sense of the Emperor's frailty as they are to actually protect him. #'Sandtrooper:' Equipped for harsh desert environments, Sandtroopers are arid climate specialists. Just don't expect them to find the droids they are looking for. #'Scout Trooper:' Often seen on speeder bikes, Scout Troopers are recon versions of Stormtroopers. They are skilled in mobile operations behind enemy lines and were heavily deployed in the Battle of Endor. #'Shadowtrooper:' The fearsome armor of the Shadow Stormtrooper is not only extremely tough, but contains cloaking mechanism allowing the troopers to become nearly invisible. #'Snowtrooper:' Best identified by their long white breather mask, the Snowtrooper is a specialist Stormtrooper for arctic conditions. Snowtroopers were used extensively in the Battle of Hoth. #'Stormtrooper:' Well known for their imposing white armor, Stormtroopers are the main footsoldiers of the Empire. Their training and equipment allow them to operate in almost any environment. #'Swamptrooper:' Their green armor conceals special respirators and other equipment that allows these Imperial soldiers to operate in swampy environments. #'TIE Pilot:' With their signature black suits and breathing gear, Imperial combat pilots are well trained to turn the TIE fighter into a formidable and deadly vessel. #'Imperial Gunner:' Peering from under their wide black helmets, Imperial Gunners operate the weapons mounted on Imperial capital ships, military installations, and even the Death Star itself. Rebel Forces #'Rebel Guard:' Often seen among the armies of the Rebellion, rebel guards accompanied diplomats and dignitaries on their missions. #'Rebel Guerilla:' Experts at hit and fade tactics, rebel guerillas allied with tribes of ewoks to fight the Empire in the Battle of Endor. #'Rebel Officer:' Easily identified by their large white helmets, rebel officers led the ground troops of the Rebellion against the Empire's fearsome legions of Stormtroopers. #'Rebel Pilot:' The standard uniform worn by brave Rebel Starfighter Corps members. The orange jumpsuit was a symbol of unity among Rebels and great at hiding orange juice stains. The Force #'Darth Vader:' #':' #':' #':' #'Yoda:' Cantina Crew #':' #'Arcona:' Seen in every spaceport in the galaxy (excluding Mos Eisley), the anvil-headed Arcona are avid explorers with strong family ties; this often led to whole families venturing forth from their homeworld together. #':' #':' #':' #':' #'Ithorian:' #':' #'Rodian:' Green-skinned humanoids with an unsavory reputation, Rodians are typically seen working as guns for hire. Greedo, the bounty hunter who did not walk away from his encounter with Han Solo, was a Rodian. #'Snivvian:' Snaggletooth grins and oversized snouts are the telltale features of Snivvians. They are well known throughout the galaxy as adept scouts and trackers. #':' Hutt's Henchmen #'Gamorrean Guard:' #'Gran:' These three-eyed aliens are normally so social they have been known to die of loneliness. Isolated Gran are easily swayed toward criminal pursuits; Jabba the Hutt employed at least one on his ill-fated sail barge. #':' #'Twi'lek:' #':' Holonet Category:Star Wars Category:IOS Games Category:PC Games Category:Downloadable Games Category:Indie Games Category:Adapted Games Category:2010's-2020's Games